Once upon a time
by Laminamara
Summary: Ever wondered what happened the 'one time' Angel and Spike were intimate, as referred to by Spike in 'Power Play? Here's my take on it.


**Once upon a time**

_Disclaimer: _

_Each__ of these characters belongs to Joss Whedon and no money is made with this. _

Angelus sank his fangs into the warm, pulsating flesh and ripped the woman's throat out. The intoxicating rush of it surged through him while he heard the agonizing scream of one of William's victims. He threw his head back and laughed as he let the body sink to the floor. He turned around and watched his grandchilde drinking from a young woman, whose quiet whimpering slowly stopped. A smile crept onto Angelus' face and his gaze swept around the room, over the massacre they had made. The air smelled of death and the screams of their victims still echoed in his ears. He dwelled in it as he looked at the violated bodies of the men and women lying around them.

At the last party they had been attending, they had pretended to be gentlemen from Newcastle, in the city on a business trip. Some drinks and charming laughs later and they had been invited to a private dinner party with Mr. Grant, his wife and his three beautiful daughters.

One week and three hours later and they had met their fate.

His sweeping gaze came to a stop on a girl of maybe fifteen who cowered in the corner and stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. "William," he barked and turned to the girl. "How could we have missed this precious, little girl?" He knelt down and twirled a lock of her golden, curly hair around his finger. The smell of her fear was like a drug to him. It made him want more. It made him crave the moment her heart gave out and sent him into a rush of lust.

William had come up behind him. "Who do we have here?" His voice had taken on the dark, seductive tone that was so his own. "Shall we take her home?"

This seemed to snap the girl out of her stupor and she started screaming and kicking at the same time. Angelus easily caught her wrist and snapped it like a twig as she tried slapping him. She gave a strangled yelp and started begging. "Please Mister, let me go."

Angelus ignored her. "She's a sweet little fighter, isn't she?" he said and met William's eyes with a maniacal grin. "I think we should take her with us."

And so they grabbed her and took her home.

* * *

Angelus sat in the big armchair in front of the fireplace, the girl secured on his lap with an iron grip. He heard her fast beating heart as he watched William take off his blood soaked shirt, and felt the pull inside of him to just tear into her neck and suck the life out of her. But he waited.

His hand wandered over her already full breasts, gripping one of them so tightly, she screamed again. But she didn't struggle, not anymore. She must have realized it was impossible to escape. He felt her fear, her hatred and a tiny bit of madness radiating from her in waves; felt her lithe body pressed against him. The sensations made his already hard cock ache with need and he held her more tightly, making her whimper. He grinned and felt William's hand on his shoulder as he settled down on the armrest. Angelus eyes met his childe's and he saw the same devious glint in them as he knew must have been in his own. Then the blue eyes travelled to the girl. "Are you still a virgin, love?" His hand shot out and under the girl's skirt. She squirmed in Angelus arms, but he held tight. When Williams hand came up again, her scent was stronger as he smelled her on his fingers. William laughed. "I love the blood of virgins."

Then Angelus knew he couldn't wait any longer. His face changed and immediately his teeth ripped through her skin, her veins, and all what was left was the feeling of her blood running through him, and William beside him, drinking from her on the other side with the same ferocity.

When her heartbeat slowed and finally stopped, his head came up. He saw William drink the last drops, blood running from his mouth. "Now that bitch tasted good," he said when he had finally finished. "Of sweet innocence."

"Yeah," Angelus replied. "Those are the best ones." His eyes stayed fixed on William, his naked torso glistening in the firelight, and he couldn't stop himself. The lust the murderous frenzy had set free inside of him was too much. He pushed the girl's body from his lap and grabbed William harshly by the hair before their lips met in a crushing kiss.

Fangs tore at each others mouths and the blood started to flow again, but this time it was their own. William's hands ripped his shirt open as they tumbled to the ground. Angelus gripped his shoulders as William kissed his throat, licking at it, and when his head came up again, blue eyes instead of yellow ones looked back at him. The look in his eyes was one of shock, desire and uncertainty, which just made Angelus want him more. His sweet, innocent Willy.

He let his own face change back and kissed him harder, pulling him down to him. He opened William's pants while his childe fumbled with his own at the same time. He pulled William's trousers down, then pushed him from atop of him. He turned him around and sat on his back, showing him who had the upper hand. He ripped his own trousers back from his hips in an impatient gesture before he thrust into him.

William groaned and Angelus leaned forward, whispering in his ear: "Tell me what you want, William."

"I want you." And there was the husky voice again. "Harder," he commanded and for once Angelus obeyed. He thrust deeper into him, getting moans from his lover that matched his own. He came when he felt William shudder beneath him, then he rolled off of him and lay down beside him, both of them panting with unnecessary breaths. Angelus grinned at the sight of William lying there on his stomach, dried blood on his mouth, blonde hair tousled, heaving in the aftermath of desire. And right beside him their young victim, staring open-eyed into nothingness.

He closed his eyes for a second before a thought struck him. "Darla and Dru should never know of this."

"You mad?" He opened his eyes to see William, who had turned around, stare at him. "Of course they shouldn't. I don't want to imagine what Darla would do to me."

At that moment the door opened and Darla and Dru came in, laughing about something. Then their eyes fell on the two men, whose faces expressed identical shock, lying naked on the ground together. Angelus waited for the expected tantrum, but it never came. "Look at that, Dru. Our boys finally did it. Took them long enough, don't you think?"

Darla turned to Dru, who rocked her head from one side to the other. "I feel desire in the air," the other woman said. Then her gaze fell on the dead girl and she clapped her hands. "Willy and Daddy had themselves a party."

Angelus had a frown on his face. "What the hell are you going on about, Darla?"

"Oh Angelus, come on." She smiled sweetly. "All that caught up tension between you two. We all knew it had to come loose someday. And with all that homo-eroticism in the air." The expression of horror on both of their faces widened her smile. "Come on, Dru. Let's leave our boys to their plays for a while."

Angelus and William's eyes followed them before they both jumped up and grabbed their clothes. "I…this…," William stammered embarrassed as he pulled his trousers up. "Oh God…" A look of disgust crept onto his face as he looked at Angelus.

"I know," replied Angelus with an expression that matched his. "Homo-eroticism? Please. I don't even like you."

"Same for you, mate." They looked at each other for a long moment and then snatched their shirts in a hurry.

"Good to know that that's settled then," Angelus said.

"Yeah." And with that they stormed out into different rooms.

The only one who was left was the dead girl on the ground, witness to a passion that should never again be explored.

_Author's note: _

_I always thought that if Angel and Spike, or Angelus and William in this case, had sex, it would have been with raw and animal-like passion, because let's face it: There's no love lost between them. _

_And I knew there had to be a reason they never did it again, since it was just 'that one time', so I figured the best way to do that was to embarrass them. _

_The 'homo-eroticism' was a reference to the audio-commentary to 'Destiny' on the dvd's where one of the writers says that David Boreanaz and James Masters never had problems with playing a little homo-eroticism in the scenes between them, which I thought very funny. _

_Please tell me how you liked it, reviews are much appreciated. _


End file.
